


Bye Bye Baby

by Typingkitten



Series: Pharmercy Baby AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lesbian Character, My First Work in This Fandom, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingkitten/pseuds/Typingkitten
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fanfic, but, not my first writing, though... I haven't written in yeeears.If there's anything, please let me know ^-^This is just a sweet fluffy family fic, to flex my writing fingers and brain. I don't think there are enough fics with Pharmercy with babies, so... I wrote my own, hahah. It's just a one-off. I might expand it.





	Bye Bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha gets a rude wake up call...

Fareeha stirred in bed as she's roused from sleep from a small noise. As the noise got a little louder, she sat bolt upright, hair stuck to her cheek from drooling, she swiftly swung her legs from the side of the bed and quickly made her way to the other end of the bed. She glanced at the sleeping lump in bed letting go a sigh of relief. She slowly lifted the small, flailing, unhappy four week old from his baby basket, she smiled down at him as he started to whine louder.

Fareeha quietly padded to the baby room to change him, taking every precaution to not knock into anything, although, she knew she had a time limit, before her newborn would unleash the power of his little lungs upon her, and the sleeping denizens of the house. She turns the light on to a low dim hue before putting the hungry tiny human on the changing table, with practised ease she quickly changes him and holds him gently against her shoulder, with a soft baby blanket draped on his back. She smiles to herself looking at the cowboys on it. 

As she makes her way to the kitchen he let's out a tiny wail.  
"Shh shh, little one, I have you, just... one more... moment..." Fareeha sways gently nuzzling the soft hair on his head. She takes a prepared bottle from the fridge and warms it in the microwave. She snorts a bit, remembering a cow joke from earlier. After the bottle is prepared, she sits in the recliner-come-rocking chair, finally, and feeds her son, teasing his little bottom lip to open up and latch. She smiles warmly when he does, suckling hungrily against the bottle. Fareeha gently hums a tune, smiling again as big bright blue eyes start to look up at her.

"Good morning, Tristan. Mama needs some rest, so, I have you for now." She speaks gently to him, he keeps feeding, looking up at her.

"Will you go back to sleep for mum when you're done?" She places the empty bottle on the side table, then delicately rests him so his ear his against her heart. She pats his back until he burped, then she chuckles.

"You're just like your mama... and Uncle Jesse... and Auntie Hana." Fareeha reclines the chair slightly, then drapes the soft blanket over Tristan's back. She builds a gentle rocking momentum while humming gently. Tristan takes a tiny fistful of her tshirt as he falls asleep, she smiles while her eyes are closed... also falling asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------

Early morning sun graced Angela's face as she stretched in bed, reaching a hand over to her wife, to find that side of the bed vacant. Deciding this isn't a big deal, seeing as Fareeha often goes out for an early morning run, smoothes that hand over her face an yawns looking to her own side of the bed with tired eyes. She shot up noticing the time, the empty baby basket beside her, and taking note of the last time she fed Tristan. Angela, with a flurry of limbs from the covers, bolted to the living room. She, however, came to a stop upon noticing a sleeping Fareeha with an awake, but content, Tristan on her chest. Angela took several deep breaths. She isn't sure why she panicked, this happens quite often upon waking up, she sighs and smiles at the scene in front of her. 

Gentle clinking drew her attention to the kitchen, she jumps as Ana suddenly pops her head through the door. Ana smiles and gestures for her to follow. When Angela joins Ana in the kitchen, Ana pours her some tea, the aromatic spices soothes her almost immediately as she brings the cup to her lips.

"Aren't they sweet?" Ana muses over her tea, taking small sips. Angela rubs her face and nods voicing a small hum. Ana squeezes Angela's hand gently.

"When Fareeha was born, I used to watch her like a hawk. I was so tense that I couldn't rest properly. She never left my sight... until I realised, no matter what, if I know she's in safe company, she will be okay" Angela looked at Ana for a moment before her eyes started watering.

"Thank you, Ana. I'm just being silly. Hormones" Angela laughs gently as she lightly dabs at her eyes. Ana thoughtfully nods, sipping her tea. "I'm just thankful to you for staying with us this weekend"

"Ahh, I wanted to spend quality time with my family before I am shipped out for three months" Ana sighs into her cup. Angela smiled sympathetically, she tilted her head to the door when the familiar whines drifted through the air. She pats Ana on the arm before making her way to the living room. She kisses, the now stirring, Fareeha on the cheek while gently taking the whining baby from her chest. Angela smiles as he starts to get louder.

"Aww shh mein Schätzli" She checks if he needs changing before sitting on the sofa, holding him close, and pulling a pajama strap down to begin breastfeeding him. Angela gently strokes the soft dark brown hairs on his head before letting him hold her finger, she sighs with content.

"Ya amar...?" Angela looks up at Fareeha stretching then yawning. She groans in delight as her back clicks then settles, her eyes open looking at Angela and Tristan, she lets out a happy huff through her nose. Angela raises her eyebrows in amusement, Fareeha grins moving over to the pair, placing a loving kiss on her lips, then a gentle kiss upon Tristan's head. He looks up at her as he greedily feeds. Fareeha hums happily taking the bottle from the side before going to the kitchen.

"He is just like you, Habibti. Doesn't stop eating, that's why you're so big... " Ana grins into her cup when Fareeha hits her head inside the fridge.  
"Mother!" She takes a carton of eggs out to begin cooking.

Angela sits at the table with Tristan, he is watching her moving his limbs randomly.  
"Mmm, something smells great" Angela smiles at Fareeha, she turns and winks at Angela.

"Your favourite, poached eggs and turkey bacon" Angela hums in delight and smiles down at Tristan as he starts gurgling, sensing his mother's delight. Whilst they eat, Ana holds the baby, Angela and Fareeha talk about the day's plans. When they finish, Ana hands the baby to Fareeha.

"You three go get ready. I will clean up here. Shh no, Habibti, as you can see, I am all ready washed and dressed. Now, go, away with you, malak" Ana turns her towering daughter away with a smirk. Fareeha just sighs, making her way to the bedroom with Angela, she gently places Tristan on the bed. He whines at the disturbance, so she gently strokes his face to sooth him.

"I'll shower first before he needs me again" Angela kisses Fareeha before going to the en suite. Fareeha lays on her side next to her baby, he looks at her. She sighs happily stroking his face.  
"We better get you ready" She gets up with him walking to the baby room, gently placing him on the changing table before looking through the wardrobe. He starts to whimper so Fareeha picks up one of the abundance of plush toys he was gifted, and sets it next to him. He stares at it, a bright soft orange tabby cat from Brigitte, it plays a gentle tune. Tristan continues to stare, even reaching a hand to touch it, Fareeha chuckles while she changes then dresses him. Alas, his patience has worn thin, breaking the calm with his wailing. Fareeha sways with him softly singing a song in Arabic, waiting for Angela.

Angela was just walking out of the en suite as Fareeha walked into the bedroom with their grumpy son.  
"Schätzli, are you hungry again? " She quickly finishes drying off, getting dressed and taking him to sit in the comfortable chair in their bedroom to start breastfeeding him.

"Liebling... what on earth did you dress him in?" Angela looks over the outfit, which seemed to consist of a cowbow-looking top, matched with feetie-bottoms and a red triangular cowbow scarf that served as a bib/accessory.

"Might aswell get use out of it before he gets too big..." Fareeha grins, undressing then entering the bathroom. "Besides! Jesse has been bugging me to take a photo with it!"

"Hmm. Your mummy is, as Auntie Lena would say, utterly bloody bonkers" Angela giggles at herself. 

After a few minutes Tristan falls asleep whilst feeding, Angela places him slowly on the bed and finishes getting ready. She takes him to the living room, where Ana is speaking on the phone. She puts Tristan in his living room baby basket and sits next to him, taking out her tablet looking over emails. Ana stops mid-sentence, looks into the baby basket, looks at Angela.

"What on earth is he wea-"

"Fareeha dressed him" Angela says without looking up, typing on her tablet. Ana pauses for a brief moment before resuming her conversation. 

After ten minutes Fareeha joins them, holding the car keys. Ana looks pointedly at her and motions her finger a few times at Tristan.

"Habibti..."

"... he looks cute!" Fareeha pouts and folds her arms. Ana shakes her head and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"This is just as bad as when parents dress their babies in football uniforms" Angela gasps snapping her head up.

"He will look adorable in his Swiss football outfit!" Ana throws her hands up, she gently picks up the sleeping baby kissing his head.

"Come, Malak, let us get away from your strange parents" She walks outside to the car. Fareeha looks at Angela, who just sighs rolling her eyes. She shuts her tablet off, gets up, and goes outside too. Fareeha follows her grabbing the baby bag, locks the door and goes to the car.

Tristan starts crying as he's put in his car seat, but, Ana sings the same song in Arabic that her daughter did earlier which soothes him. She sits in the back with her grandson, while Angela sits up front with Freeha who starts the car and drives off. She still slows down at every bump taking every precaution. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Fareeha, stop driving like an old lady"

"Mother! I am being careful for the baby!"

"Kol kara. I had a jeep when you were born and you turned out fine" Ana waves her hand dismissively. Angela looks back at Ana

"It explains a lot..." They both laugh. Fareeha firmly pokes her side, causing Angela to have a fit of the giggles. 

\---------------------------------

Fareeha drives up to Watch point Gibraltar, her car having an identification chip lets them into the garage. Tristan starts whimpering as he's moved by Angela putting him gently into the sling that wraps around her. He moves against her and cries, Angela tilts her head as she sways.

"He's hungry, I need to feed him before I go in"

"Come do it inside on a comfortable chair, not in a dark garage, Malak, he can wait a few more moments" Ana motions to her. Angela smiles a bit and looks at Fareeha. Fareeha looks a bit conflicted.

"Mmm, we'll meet you in a bit" Fareeha smiles at Ana, who returns the smile and turns to the lift. Angela sits in the back of the car with Fareeha who puts an arm around her. Angela loosens the sling, unbuttons her shirt and begins breastfeeding a greedy grumpy baby. Fareeha sighs and kisses Angela's ear before resting her head against her wife's, looking down at her son. She strokes his petite fingers to coax him into grabbing her larger one, she grins as he does. The small family of three sit in peace and silence, before Tristan goes into a food-coma again. Angela giggles to herself setting the sling up, she shoots Fareeha a smirk.

"He gets that from you" Fareeha stares at her and locks the car, slinging the baby bag over her shoulder. She pretends to look hurt. Angela kisses her cheek and gets in the lift. They stand in silence until they get to the main Base floor, where Lena is stood waiting, hands fisted at her chest bouncing on the balls of her feet, with a huge bright smile that would blind.

"Eeeee! You guys! I'm so happy to see you! Where's the nipper? Aaahhhh he's grown so much!" She bounces over to look at the sleeping baby, hardly containing her excitement. Angela smiles at her friend.

"We've come to see Ana off and the others" Angela's words fall on deaf ears as Lena coos over Tristan. The three of them walk to the hanger, where Ana, Genji and Lucio are getting ready.

Fareeha hugs Ana tightly, the pair exchange quiet words with each other. Ana smiles at Angela hugging her gently, she looks down at the small baby close to Angela's body, softly stroking his cheek.

"Don't change too much, my little one. Grandma will be back with presents, treat maama and mum well, okay?" He stirs and lifts his hand to take her finger. Angela's breath catches in her throat, Ana looks at her.

"Don't be upset, Dear, I will be back before you know it" Angela makes a high-pitched hum in agreement from the back of her throat and smiles. Reinhardt can be heard crying from the back, Lena elbows him. Ana rolls her eyes and motions to Genji and Lucio. They make their way to the transport.

Fareeha wraps an arm around Angela's waist as they leave the hangar. Angela looks up at Fareeha with tears in her eyes, Fareeha cups her face and places a tender kiss on her lips, nose, forehead then lips again.

"Stupid hormones. I need tea" They both jump as they hear a loud gasp behind them.

"OH-EM-GEE!" Angela laughs as Tristan jumps a bit in her arms and whimpers from the disturbance. Fareeha gives Hana a look, Hana holds her hands up, Lena laughs. 

"Glad I didn't trigger the wrath of the jackal!" Fareeha releases a loud grunting sigh throwing her head back, and trudges to the canteen.  
"Aw love, I was only joking!... love? Wait for me!" Lena blinks after her.


End file.
